Living with the Grangers
by DisFordiana77
Summary: Harry and Ron are over at Hermione's house for a week. Ron finally has a glimpse of the muggle world and has a new obsession: TV and Hermione's hot stepsister. And GASPS Hermione gets jealous. Harry has a fanclub and...the Grangers are kinda weird..


Trouble Double

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me, obviously since this website's called 'Fanfiction'.

Chapter One- Being suffocated by Suitcases

"Are you ready Ron? Why are you taking so long? I mean, its just a week!", Hermione yelled, looking very cross. "If you're not down here in five minutes, I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU."

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, woman."

She rolled her eyes. A few seconds later, there was a loud crash along with a angry "Bloody Hell!" ,and she quickly rushed upstairs. Fortunately, instead of seeing blood ,or worse an unconscious Ron, she saw the lanky red-head buried under a mass of suitcases. She burst out laughing.

"Not funny.", he said irritated. "I'm hurting down here."

Hermione kept laughing until she felt tears form in her eyes.

"HERMIONE!"

"Okay, okay, sorry.", she said catching her breath. "Can I take a picture or something first?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Gee, I was just joking." Hermione started pulling the bags off of him one by one, and helped him get up.

"Thanks.", he muttered.

"No problem.", She replied. "We better get going. We promised Harry we meet him at one, and we're late."

"Fine. Just give me a minute to grab all of my stuff.", he said. He tried to take hold of all five suitcases, before Hermione took two of them.

"Here let me help you. Why are you bringing so much? Its not as if you're not moving to my house." The two of she were holding were quite heavy. "Is this all clothes?"

"Of course not.", he replied. "I don't even have this much clothes."

"Then what is it?"

"Ugh, god, would you stop questioning me like I'm a criminal or something.", he cried. "Harry's waiting!" He was obviously still aggravated with the fall he took, hating to feel embarrassed and stupid in front of one of his best friends. Not to mention his back was aching.

"Oh. Right.", she glanced at her watch. "Come on then."

Ron was not looking forward to this. He remembered the last time he apparated , he had accidentally left behind his whole left side of his body. He hated apparating. It was a wonder how he ever got his apparating license.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you scared? God, Ron, get a hold of yourself.", Hermione said.

"I am not scared."

"Sure. So I assume you're not scared of spiders anymore too?"

"I'm just worried that I'm going to leave behind a limb or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Scaredy cat." And before he could think of anything to say back, she was gone.

"Bugger."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice summer day. The weather was sunny without being too hot, and the sky was a brilliant blue without a cloud in sight. Harry saw this outside the window.

"So, Harry did you remember to pack plenty of socks?"

"Socks?"

"Of course.", Remus Lupin said. "You can't have too many socks, or else you're going to end up wearing your dirty ones again."

"Uh, Remus, Hermione does have a washing machine.", Harry pointed out.

"Oh right. Well, you should still have plenty of socks. Did you remember to pack your wand? There's always a chance you might run into trouble, but-"

"You know that I don't go anywhere without my wand.", Harry said. He looked concerned. "Are you feeling okay? Are you coming down with something?"

"I'm fine." Remus answered. "I'm just worried, as any other guardian would be. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be okay. I'm just going over to Hermione's house for a week. Nothing big."

"Okay, well owl me once in a while to tell me how you're doing."

"Promise."

At that moment, Hermione appeared with two ,brown suitcases and a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hey Harry. Hello Remus."

"Hello Hermione. How are you?", Remus greeted with a welcome smile.

"Just peachy."

"Hey Hermione, where's Ron?"

She huffed. "I suppose he's still at the house, that coward."

Ron had apparated right behind her. "I am NOT a coward.", he defended, hotly. "Thanks for leaving me, by the way!"

"Hah. I'm surprised you even made it here in one piece."

"Ugh, I can't believe y-", Ron started before Harry cut him off.

"For Merlin's sake, stop bickering. Is that you guys do?"

"Well, SHE STARTED IT!", Ron accused, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. "I DID NOT, YOU PRICK! YOU STARTED IT!"

"QUIET!", Remus yelled, getting tired of all the noise.

Ron and Hermione shut their mouths immediately. "Sorry" they both muttered.

Remus sighed. "Well, I guess all of you should be going now.", he said.

"Right, I'll see you in a week Remus.", Harry said.

"Okay, have fun."

"Bye Remus.", Hermione and Ron said.

"Bye, take care."

In an instant, the trio was gone in a flash, leaving Remus alone in his living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it ,and I didn't bore you to death or anything.Please reviews and tell me what you thought! I promise my next chapter'll be longer.


End file.
